laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Masked Gentleman
"I warn the residents of this city. This city will eventually turn to ruin..." The Masked Gentleman is an antagonist in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. Profile Appearance He wears a white suit jacket with a purple cravat, white shoes, white gloves, and a white top hat with a blue band. He carries around a purple cane with a gold handle. Plot Pre-Game Before Sharon wrote a letter to Professor Layton asking for his help, the Masked Gentleman had appeared in Montdol shortly before its 18th anniversary celebrations, and was terrorizing the citizens with the 'miracles' he performed. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' Prologue: The Carnival Night Whilst Professor Layton and Luke were watching the parade, the Masked Gentleman walked into view on a rooftop, scaring away the performers and turning people into stone. He told the citizens that he would eventually destroy the city with the "power" of the mask he wore, then magically gained wings and flew off. He was briefly pursued by Layton, Luke and Emmy on horseback, until he threw smoke bombs onto the path and disappeared. Chapter 3: Montdol's Power Struggle The next night, the Masked Gentleman appeared in the town square. He walked on thin air to the steeple of the Monsalton Museum, and began his next miracle. With a snap of his fingers, several people in the crowd started levitating, and floated up high in the sky until they disappeared. He himself then vanished before the police arrived. Chapter 5: Elucidation of the Miracles After a police conference about the situation, Layton, Luke, and Emmy go to Strawblitz Park, a theme park in Montdol which was rumored to be where the Masked Gentleman will appear next. They are later joined by Henry and Sharon. During their time at the park, they find four golden cards with the Mask of Chaos on them by solving puzzles. When they find the fourth, the Masked Gentleman appears again and kidnaps Sharon, taking her to the park's control tower. Layton and co. give chase, but the interior of the control tower is too dark to see anything. They eventually find the exit, only to find the park completely deserted. The Masked Gentleman lets Sharon go, while telling them how the last miracle will destroy Montdol, and that he will perform it very soon. The group goes back into the control tower, and when they come back out, the park is once again filled with people; another one of the Gentleman's miracles. The Masked Gentleman then escapes from the park. Chapter 7: The Waiting for a Friend Inn Hiding at the Waiting for a Friend Inn, the Masked Gentleman left several hints to the mystery as books. He gave one to the hotel's manager, Nuden, to give directly to Layton. He left several books for Layton, Luke, and Emmy to find, with the last (a story about a king, a princess, and the king's minister) leading them to the hotel's cinema. On the screen, the ending of the previous story played. Once the film ended, all of the lights in the hotel suddenly went out. When they came back on, the Masked Gentleman had taken Luke, trapping him in a rope complex high up in the hotel's lobby. He then asked Layton if he was able to save his friend's life this time, watching him and Emmy figure out how to save Luke. Images ''Miracle Mask'' with wings.JPG Test..jpg Masked gentleman holding Luke.PNG MoM Credits 1.png MoM Credits 11.png Miscellaneous Images Masked gentleman.png Media Cutscenes Music Category:Antagonists Category:Miracle Mask Characters